


My Burial Bed

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: He knew it would be hard, his father had warned him. Michael warns him, his mother and even Federov pulled him aside. He knew but even his last year in Sweden when the league had been flooded with NHL players during the lockout, it hadn't been like this.There hadn't been Alex.Nicky was young and had never met someone who made him feel so warm.





	

Ovi likes to laugh. At the beginning it made Nicky uncomfortable, the way he threw his head back and his cheeks would flush. He had to look away before he gave in. It's almost painful to see the flush of color across his skin and hear the healthy echo of his heartbeat and not do anything. He learns quickly how to shove down his instincts. 

He makes his eyes slide unseeing across Alex's exposed collar, where the skin is taut over solid muscle. He focuses on the apple of his cheek. Always red underneath his darker skin but there's nothing to bite there. 

Everyone teased him and Mike at first when they arranged to share a room while on the road. They didn't know that Mike is Nicky’s watcher. That he keeps Nicky together when being surrounded by the team, by Ovi, is too much for his control. Mike has no appeal for Nicky’s appetite and so he can hold him tight until Nicky can breathe without choking on want.   
At home it's easier. The Nylanders look out for him, give him a place to go but Michael can't be that for him on the road.

He knew it would be hard, his father had warned him. Michael warns him, his mother and even Federov pulled him aside. He knew but even his last year in Sweden when the league had been flooded with NHL players during the lockout, it hadn't been like this. 

There hadn't been Alex. 

Nicky was young and had never met someone who made him feel so warm.

\--

Alex doesn't say anything as Kuzy stretches out on the floor in front of him. He understood that sometimes it was easier to prep for a game when you didn't have to deal with multiple languages. He keeps carefully taping his sticks, content with just the company of that's what Kuzy was after. 

“Where is Backy?” He finally asks.

Alex takes his time, finishes off the current stick and grabs the next one before he answers. “Praying.”

Kuzy’s jaw shifts as he considers this compared to what he knows about Nicky before coming up with a response. “Nicky’s not superstitious.”

“He tell you that?” He glances up just in time to see Nicky walk back into the locker room. “Nicky’s a liar.” He doesn't say it loudly, just so Kuzya can hear but Nicky’s head swings sharply to narrow a sharp look at Alex. He grins back. 

Later that night, after the game and they're home, Nicky flicks water at him after brushing his teeth. “Please you my child,” he intones flatly. 

Alex smirks and smoothly drops to his knees, smirking up at him. “Want to hear my sins too?”

Nicky let's out a startled laugh. “They're too many to list.”

Alex isn't about to give up that easily and shifts closer. “Maybe I just demonstrate.”

“Not- bed. Now.” He walks around Alex, giving him a wide berth, leaving him to scramble up and follow. 

-

Nicky thought he had it together when he finally agreed to join Ovi in Moscow. They'd been playing together for years now, he hadn't felt out of control around him since their second season together. What would hopefully be a short trip shouldn't be a big deal. 

He explained this to Mike during a Skype call who looked at him like he had finally lost it. 

“I won't be living with him,” he muttered defensively. 

Mike’s expression didn't change. “You know I'm not going with you right?”

“I wasn't asking.”

Mike rolls his eyes so Nicky sticks his tongue out at him. He's older than Mike even if he doesn't look it, he can take care of himself. “I'll ask around, see what kind of resources I can find.”

Nicky smiles at him. “Thank you.”

He ends up with suggestions from Mike and his own family and Federov. He's so sure he can handle this but he doesn't anticipate how much he has to rely on Alex. Alex picks him up in the morning so Nicky doesn't get lost and Nicky comes over after practice and naps on his couch and watches kids cartoons with him to better learn the language. 

And meanwhile the months stretch out as the lockout continues. He ignores the warmth Alex gives off and takes advantage of all the resources to keep the worst aches at bay. As long as the lockout doesn't last too long, Nicky is sure he can handle it. 

That lasts until New Years. They're at a club, everyone on their team and all their wives and girlfriends. It's loud and packed and everyone is flushed from drink, including Nicky. He talks a bit with the other Swedes on the team but eventually ends up at Alex's side. Like always. 

He feels like he's floating from the alcohol and the scent of warm flesh around him. 

Alex's arm ends up around him while Alex is talking to someone else and Nicky sinks into him. He presses his nose to Alex's neck and breathes in deep. The want is overwhelming and he can feel his jaw start to shift. There's no great need, he just wants. 

“Nicky?”

The sound of Alex's voice makes him jerk back, breaking through the desire to drag him back to reality. Alex isn't looking at him with disgust, just a careful curiosity. Nicky ducks his head, not sure what will happen if he opens his mouth. Not sure what Alex will see. 

Alex rests his hand on the nape of Nicky’s neck and gives it a gentle squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Alex leaning in closer and Nicky feels like he can't breathe.

“Nicky,” his voice seems to rumble through the air like a tremor through the earth, not meaning to cause harm but shaking up everything it passes. “Time to go, maybe?”

“I can call a -” He tries but clamps his mouth shut. He can't call a cab. He could call Federov, getting out of here would probably be worth the I told you so speech Nicky would surely be subjected to. 

“Don't be dumb. I take you home.”

“You're drunk,” he says, like a shield. If he went so far surrounded by people, he doesn't know what we'll do if they're alone. 

“I call us a cab.” He pushes on Nicky until he relents and gets out of the booth they're in to stumble towards the exit. Alex doesn't stop touching him. Nicky’s not sure if it's helping or making things worse. He feels so warm though and it's like a drug he can't stop. 

The air outside is bitterly cold but he sucks in large breaths to counter the feeling of Alex. Still touching even though there's no crowd to get lost in anymore. 

“Can we-” Nicky chews on his lower lip, grateful at least his teeth were back to normal. He's almost chewed off his lip before. Alex raises his eyes in quiet encouragement. “My place?”

“Of course, Nicky.”

The entire taxi ride feels like it stretches on forever. Nicky tries to create space between him and Alex but it's so hard. There's not a lot of space and Alex is so warm. 

-

Alex straddles Nicky’s hips, just taking him in. He's trying his best to turn into a puddle, and Alex has to confess he helped Nicky along. 

Very lightly, Alex draws an eight on his bare chest, grinning at the slight shudder that runs through him. He follows up with a nineteen, ending down at the sharp angle of his hip. The flesh there is a mottled yellow from the game yesterday. Almost healed. 

There were some things Alex had to get used to with Nicky, he found the healing to be one of the easiest. Alex was grateful he didn't have to worry about him out on the ice.

The hunger was the hardest but he learned. He adjusted. 

-

Nicky closes his eyes against the light, maybe if he can block it out the pain will go away too. He knows why it hurts, he knows what he needs to do but he can't. 

He won't. 

“Nicky?” Alex's voice seems to echo through his house. 

He groans and twists onto his side, drawing his knees up to his chest. He should have called Mike. The idea of facing Ovi right now, with his bright laugh and constant warmth, would be torture. But the ache is eating him alive and he doesn't have the strength to say anything. He can't even think of what he could say that would get Alex to leave. 

“Nicky?” His voice is closer and when Nick tries to focus all he can hear is the thud of footsteps or maybe a heartbeat. “Nicky, know you're home. You dead?”

Nicky laughs raggedly, if Alex only knew. 

The door opens and he's suddenly intensely aware of Alex without even opening his eyes. “Nicky?” Alex’s voice has taken on a frantic note but Nicky can barely hear over the sound of blood and breath. “Nicky what wrong? Migraine? Can I help?”

He presses his hand over his mouth, he can't even warn Alex to go away without exposing himself. 

The bed dips and Nicky’s lingering control snaps. 

When he's aware of himself again there's blood in his mouth and on his hands and Alex's eyes seem frozen in shock. He bolts into the bathroom and slams the door before he does something even worse. 

-

Alex stared at him for a moment, taking in everything. The way his hair curls around his ear, the slight tension in the corner of his mouth. Down to his hands, fingers tightly entwined, hard enough his skin even begins to tint red. Alex reaches out and curls his hand around Nicky’s wrist. “Stop thinking you must know everything. Old not mean perfect.”

Nicky’s lips curl up into a crooked smile. “Says you.”

“Yes, says me. I'm captain so I am very wise.”

Nicky rolls his eyes and eases his fingers apart. He says something in Swedish that isn't in Alex’s limited vocabulary but his tone is warm so Alex isn't worried. He tugs on Nicky’s arm, pressing kiss to his palm. “I trust you.” Nicky frowns as if that's something worth arguing with. Alex gives another gentle tug on his arm. “Don't have all day,” he teases. 

“Yes you do,” Nicky argues almost reflexively. Alex grins, no matter what this is his Nicky. He leans back to make himself more comfortable on the couch. The shades are all drawn down as if there's someway anyone could see across Alex's property and into the window. 

Nicky touches his fingers to Alex's neck, to a lingering scar. He draws a path from there to his Adam's apple and the dip between his collarbones, his fingertips catching lightly on the hem of Alex's shirt. 

Something in Nicky’s jaw shifts. Last time had been too sudden for Alex to notice anything and he's not sure of getting to see is worse or better. He lets go of Nicky’s wrist to touch the angle of his jaw, feeling the bone and muscle move under his palm. Nicky lets out a small gasp and freezes. 

“Can I?”

Nicky’s tongue darts out nervously. He looks more like a panicked deer then a predator. Still, slowly he nods and when Alex presses his thumb to his lower lip, his mouth opens. 

-

Nicky is broken out of his stupor by Mike banging on the bathroom door. He ended up curled tight in the bathtub, not caring his clothes were on in a desperate attempt to get clean. The water has gone cold now, if it was ever warm. 

The banging stops and he starts to think maybe he'll be allowed to wallow here until he's inevitably kicked off the team. 

Instead the lock on the door opens with a small pop sound and Mike is there looking down at him. There's too many emotions running across his face for Nicky to know what kind of reaction to prepare for. Reluctantly he turns the water off and in the sudden silence, every breath seems to echo and quake. 

“Backy,” Mike sighs. 

“How did you know to come?” He interrupts before he can hear whatever recriminations Mike has for him. 

“Alex called.”

“Oh,” he breathes, not sure if in relief or fear or sorrow. 

“He's still downstairs.”

Nicky’s head jerks up in surprise and for a second all he can do is stare at Mike. “Why?” His tongue feels thick in his mouth trying to form the right word. Trying not to sob. 

“He wants to talk you fucking drama queen.” Nicky scowls at him, he's perfectly justified in his reaction. Mike just shrugs and yanks him up by the arm. “Get out of these clothes, come on.”

Nicky stumbles on the edge of the tub and falls into Mike. It makes something in his stomach twist painfully. He doesn't want to feed from Mike, it's a part of why he's Nicky’s protector but just being around a human, the sound of their heartbeat echoing in his skill, makes him aware of the ache in his stomach. “I'm still- I can't be around him.”

“I stocked your fridge. Stop stalling,” Mike says. He rests an arm across Nicky’s shoulders to guide him to the bedroom. “It'll be ok Nick,” he says softly. “It's just Alex. He isn't going to form some Frankenstein mob to hunt you down.”

“He’ll want me off the team,” he argues but he gives in when Mike nudges him forward. Better to get this over with if that is his fate. 

“You could eat babies and he'd still want you around to pass to him,” Mike retorts, smirking triumphantly as Nicky gags. “Isn't that right, Alex?”

Nicky’s head shoots up, he didn't realize they had reached the kitchen. And just like Mike had said, Alex is sitting at the kitchen table. He's sipping tea but Nicky can't look anywhere but the bandage on his neck. It seems to catch the light every time he swallows.

“Nicky-” Alex starts but freezes when Nicky flinches.

“I'm sure you won't want me around after this and I completely understand. I can be on the next flight to Sweden. It was- I never meant,” he chokes on his guilt. Mike punches him in the side. Hard. “What the fuck?” He snarls, feeling the press of teeth on his upper lip but he swallows it back. 

“Don't be dumb Nicky,” Alex says. This time, Nicky notices the bemused smile on his lips. “As if I want my best passer to leave.”

“But…”

“Sit down,” he brushes aside Nicky’s protest with a grand sweep of his hand. “Mike tell me little so you tell me more now.”

-

Nicky doesn't sneak away to pray. Alex wishes he could go with, he doesn't like watching Nicky tear into plastic packages. He doesn't like the grimace on Nicky’s face at the taste but Alex knows letting Nicky bite him right before a game is a bad idea. Even a small bite can be draining. 

So Nicky sneaks away to meet with the trainer who is part of the strange network of people who help those like Nicky. And Alex sits back and waits until he comes back, cheeks a touch more flushed.

That night they destroy the Canes and they have two days off and Alex knows what he's planning on doing as soon as they get home.

Nicky laughs at the tight grip Alex gets on his wrist and lets himself be pulled along to the bathroom. There's enough room on the counter for Alex to sit comfortably so Nicky can stand between his thighs and press his nose to Alex's neck. 

It's a two way street, Nicky had explained years ago. The human body is remarkably adaptable, Federov had added when Alex called to ask. They're not prey and predator, they're symbiotes. Alex needs Nicky to feed from him almost as much as Nicky needs to feed.

Nicky presses wet kisses down Alex's chest, lingering over his nipples until Alex growls wordlessly at him. 

Nicky huffs at being told what to do but continues down until he's kneeling, his lips teasing at Alex's inner thigh. Alex is half hard already but waits patiently now. His fingers thread through Nicky’s hair just to touch. “Alex,” Nicky mouths against his skin, making him shiver. 

“Compliments later.” He presses his thumb to the corner of Nicky’s lips and he can feel the way his jaw shifts, teeth somehow both rearranging but seeming to be perfectly in place. Nicky reaches up to take his hand, freeing it from his hair and holding it aside as finally he bites.


End file.
